villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poison (Maliki)
Poison is the main antagonist of the 2016 book The poisonned spirit and a minor antagonist of the 2018 book Thousands of whispers, both belongs to the book series Maliki. He is a Cristalisation and the oldest currently known, he's born a few years after the first World War and slept in a destroyed town until he was awakened in the eighties. Biography Prior Life Poison, as a cat, is born a few years after the end of the Great War, few hours after his birth, he and his siblings were abandonned, all his siblings died when a man found them, he grew up around the town and became a fierce predator. He did many crimes such as vandalism, one night, he was shot by someone in the eye, he was saved by Jules Maréchal, a 51 years old war doctor who had lost an arm and who hated humanity. Jules and Poison became big friends and the man bought food for Christmas, however, Poison died the same day due to the fact he ate an empoisonned sausage. After his death, the friendship between Jules and Poison was so strong that a Cristalisation happened and Poison ressurected as a part of Jules. When Jules died, Poison, as a cristalisation, managed to survive and possessed many people to force them to do bad things like when he possessed a woman for her to bite her husband in front of their children, when the town was destroyed, Poison was forced to sleep. The poisonned spirit Sixty years after when Angélique, Sarah and Vlad tried to purify Maliki, when Angélique asked to the Archangel Raphael to free her from the poison who corrupted her, Poison awakened and found an host in the person of Maliki herself, parasiting both the girl and the Cristalisation known as Lady. He started to influence more and more Maliki until she became violent and unrespectful towards any form of authority. When Maliki, Sarah and Vlad realized that Poison was the reason of it, they tried to repel it. It failed and, later, Poison took the total controll of Maliki's body and tried to destroy her middle school. He was stopped by Maliki, Lady, Flèche, Sarah, Vlad and Ranjit. Thousands of whispers It's revealed that not only Poison survived but that he also took Flèche as a host, however, Flèche is a far harder body for Poison to controll than Maliki and Lady were and Poison is forced to stay moveless, he suffers, like Flèche and everyone else in the town, of the Whispers (A powerful ghost composed of many smaller mouses ghosts in a hive-mind system) but protects Flèche (And himself by extension) from it. When Maliki accused him of being the reason of the Whispers, Poison denied and attacked her and her friends, rightfully thinking that she will try to kill him. After she and her friends are attacked by Infected (People who are possessed by the Whispers), Poison saves them and begs her to stop the Whispers, Maliki accepts but locks Poison in her personnal diary as a guarantee. He redeems himself at the end of the book by dying and opening a gate to the Veil allowing himself and the Whispers to finally sleep forever. Personnality Poison is described many times as crazy, he's also arrogant, unrespectuous, violent, hateful towards mankind and sadistic as shown when he destroyed Maliki's draw knowing that she will be mad towards Lady, he finds the destruction he does fun and is dissapointed that no one's here when he attack her middle school. Most of this personnality is derived from Jules Maréchal as the latter is stated to be only hatred and ressentment after the Cristalisation. In the third book, Poison is extremely frightened of Maliki to the point of mindlessly thinking she will kill him, he, however, seems to be kinder towards his hosts as shown when he protects Flèche from the Whispers until he is locked by Maliki. He also accepts his death and is stated to be tired of surviving whatever the cost and is willing to find peace. Trivia *Despite being a Cristalisation, Poison is never physically seen as he acts like a parasite. *Poison is the oldest known Cristalisation being over sixty years while Lady and Electro aren't over ten years when Poison die. *Like all Cristalisations, his death is unique and grants him his powers, however, he was empoisonned while he holds dominion over brambles. *He is similar to both Lady and Electro. **Like Lady, his first host, Jules Maréchal, was still alive at the moment of death of Poison **Like Electro, he isn't dependant of his host. ***However, Electro exists without a host while Poison takes a host to live. Category:Book Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ferals Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Anarchist